


heather

by agehaglow



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, martha and duke are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehaglow/pseuds/agehaglow
Summary: heather is in love with her best friend(wip)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 story EVER! i really love heathers so it's going to be mcnamara/sawyer.  
> the title/prompt is bound to change because idk what im doing, lol  
> excuse grammar issues, i'll fix it later!

it had been some time since her best friend died, since her stupid boyfriend and his dumb jock friend were murdered and accused of forming a suicide pact, and since her crush's scary boyfriend tried to blow up the whole school. 

and since then, her clique disbanded. heather and duke didn't talk much anymore. and frankly, heather didn't want to. she was scared of duke, despite saying, "it's okay", even if maybe duke's apology was a bit half-assed. 

heather hung out with nicer people now. like martha dunnstock and veronica sawyer. she felt happy with them, and at peace with them. especially veronica. she felt safe, at home, any good, positive emotion you could feel with someone you love. said feelings could be compared to the feelings you feel with your lover. thinking of being anything more than friends with veronica made heather's face go red, but it wasn't an idea she hated.

it was obvious both veronica and heather were still mourning, though it was over two different people. both didn't like to discuss it much. heather still felt so, so, lost without chandler. who else would help her know what to wear, what to say, do, date, ANYTHING? duke? no, duke just made it worse. if veronica wasn't there, what would have happened..?  


"heather, earth to heather," veronica snapped her fingers. heather was deep in thought again. this happened just about all the time nowadays, and veronica couldn't blame her. the whole ordeal was pretty traumatic for the both of them, and also martha (but to a lesser extent). 

"huh?" heather snuggled in her pale yellow cat sweater. it was a little big for her, but martha had given her and veronica both sweaters as a token of friendship. veronica's was light blue in color with a dog on it. the color coding reminded heather of their old clique, but she wanted to think of martha, veronica, and her as the new, nicer clique. "i'm alright, ronnie."

calling veronica ronnie was her favorite thing. but it was a thing she didn't want anyone else to do. j.d. never called veronica ronnie. martha never calls veronica ronnie. only heather can do that. with duke, heather is mac, and duke is duke, and veronica is veronica. with martha, heather is heather, martha is martha, and veronica is veronica. but when the two are alone, heather is heather, and veronica is ronnie. saying ronnie made heather feel all the positive emotions she felt with veronica, but times two. 

"you were spacing out for a second." 

"i know," heather replied, "i'm just thinking."

veronica knew to leave it at that. she knew that heather had fallen into a depression after.. everything. sometimes she was worried to leave heather alone, because duke had made her want to die so badly. and veronica knew she would never know if heather wanted to harm herself, or even worse, end her own life.

"ronnie, i think you're my best friend." heather whispered. she knew she meant much more than that. no, veronica was  _not_ her best friend. veronica was her big fat crush. she didn't want to be friends with veronica. she wanted to be more! more than friends, more than BEST friends, she wanted to be together, together together, two cute girls in love. her mind raced with thoughts that she couldn't hear what veronica said in response.

"heather! heather, you're thinking too much again." veronica yet again snapped her out of it.

"sorry, ronnie. i guess i'm kind of tired." heather glanced at the tv. martha normally would be telling them exactly which movies they should watch, but martha was sick tonight. whether being alone with veronica was a good or bad thing, heather didn't know. but she still loved veronica.

veronica reached for the remote and turned off the tv. 

"..ronnie, don't want to sleep alone. or go home. if that's not weird." heather said. veronica looked at her, and heather's heart started pumping. hopefully she wasn't mad...

"that's fine, heather! we'll have a sleepover."

heather's face flushed red. she had never had a sleepover with just her and veronica. martha was always there, and now the two would just be.. alone. heather felt much more shy around that concept.

"really?" 

"really."


	2. closer

so heather and veronica were going to sleep in the same bed. the exact same bed. this thought made heather's heart race. 

veronica made her bed as quickly as possible, and soon both were getting into their pajamas. but heather realized she hadn't brought pajamas. which meant she'd have to sleep in her sweater with no pants. luckily the sweater was too big for her so she probably wouldn't be too cold.. 

heather stripped off her skirt and her bra as she tried not to look at veronica as she changed. it shouldn't be a problem, because they both were just girls, right? girls did this  _all_ _the time_ , especially girls who were best friends! but she still felt awkward, and... she loved veronica, so much, she wanted to be with her forever, and she can't get thoughts about veronica out of her head. veronica is the only thing on her mind, ever, apparently. 

heather didn't know what to do. she usually didn't have sleepovers with the other heathers. they just weren't the type to do things like that. she watched veronica crawl over to bed and just felt really, really, awkward. 

heather got the memo and slid into bed as well. her heart thumped against her chest, thankful that this sweater was so big, while still yearning to be closer to veronica. it was awkward, that's the only way she could describe it, because it felt so one sided..

veronica fell asleep before heather, who had not yet closed her eyes. heather moved closer, intertwining her hand with veronica's. it felt nice. it felt normal. this was how it should be, she thought. she felt creepy. she moved closer, and closed her eyes.

"goodnight, ronnie." 

maybe she wanted to be closer to veronica, she did, but she didn't want to creep her out, or bug her. veronica had little to no idea that heather loved her so much.

was ignorance bliss? heather couldn't tell. heather didn't think veronica would be upset if she found out, but who knew? kurt and ram would  _never_ shut up if they found out anything like this. neither would duke and probably not chandler either. so literally, only martha and veronica would accept her. 

but there was still a lingering fear that they wouldn't, and heather would be alone again.

heather felt like she'd be nothing without them, especially veronica. veronica saved her from her suicide, and veronica continues to keep her from hurting herself. she needs veronica. she'd be ten times more lost without veronica than heather. she loved veronica. she loved her more than anything. veronica was her favorite person ever, and her savior, apparently.

"..ronnie, please don't ever leave." heather whispered.

"i won't."

and then heather's face turned red, but she felt at peace. 

"promise?"  
"i promise."

they were just murmurs in sleep, but heather felt so relieved. veronica was not going to leave her. 

"i love you."

and then, she fell asleep.


End file.
